Riches and Rags
by Leena Makuo
Summary: Rating WILL GO UP!!!! A story where Trunks is a slave and Pan is a princess. At first the two meet when they are very young and the story progresses from there. Please review OXOXOX ~ L-C
1. Wanna Be Friends

Pan is a princess and Trunks is a slave boy taken from his family at a young age. He has been serving the royal Son family ever since Pan was born. Both live on Vegeta-sei, but Pan isn't a full saiya-jin and that's where the trouble starts.  
  
Pan - 5  
Trunks - 7  
(Ages will vary)  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl ran through the royal palace with her teddybear, crying. She looked behind her to find 3 men chasing after her, all screaming profanities and other phrases she did not understand. The men knew who she was, and knew that it would not be that hard to get her, but they still hadn't caught her.  
  
The young girl's name was Son Pan, and she was running away from one babysitter, one cook, and one carriage driver. All she did was steal a royal cookie, punch the babysitter in the mouth, and startled the horse to the point of stampeed. To Pan, she should not have been chased, and by the looks of it, she was going to get caught very soon.  
  
"Get Back her you hybrid retch!!" shouted her babysitter. Pan, who had now run into the slave quaters, ducked into an open room and looked the door behind her. The men tried banging the door down, but soon gave up, figuring she would come out sooner or later.  
  
Pan broke down crying. She fell to the floor, getting her pretty blue dress dirty, which would piss her father off even more. She wiped her tears away and started to brush off the dirt. The room was dimly lit, and she could not see well.   
  
"Who are you?" Came a voice from the shadows. Pan's throat tightened, and her body tensed. She heard footsteps and covered her face with her hands. "Hello? I asked you a question. Who are you" it came again. Pan looked up.   
  
"My name is Pan...Princess Pan" she murmered. The person, most likely a boy, gasped and helped her up. He walked her over to a chair and got her some water. She looked at him curiously as he turned up the light in the room.  
  
"Princess Pan, I should have known. Please forgive my ignorance" the young boy said, kneeling in front of her. Pan giggled. It wasn't everyday someone showed respect for her. Her giggling caught the attention of the boy who looked up at her.   
  
"Whats your name??" Pan asked him sweetly, motioning for him to rise. He did, wiping some of his lavender hair from his face. He smiled when he saw Pan smiling.  
  
"My name is Trunks." he said, extending his hand out to her. Pan grabbed it with hers and shook it. He seemed to be a nice boy, a little dirty, but arent all little kids.   
  
"Want to be my friend. I'm awwfully lonely with no one to play with around here, 'cept my babysitter, but he ignores me most of the time." Pan said sighing. Trunks felt sympathy for the princess. For having all the riches in the world her life seemed pretty miserable.  
  
The two young children talked for a while, Pan discussing her fathers neglect, and Trunks informing her of how he got to the palace in the first place. Pan thought it was awful how her father had treated these people, and hung on Trunks' every word. The more she listen to him, the more she began to like him.  
  
"Hey Trunks? Since we both hate this place, maybe when we are older we should try and escape to some distant island or something. You know, live life our own ways and never have any worries or nothing!" Pan said laughing. Trunks joined in with the laughter. They both agreed that they would do that, if it was ever possible.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked and Pan looked up at him. "Tag!! Your it!!" he shouted. Pan squealed and started chasing the purple haired saiya-jin. They had a blast just running around playing untill they heard a loud banging noise.  
  
"My daddy ordered them to come get me after I 'ruined the kitchen, courtyard, and disgraced the babysitter' " Pan said, imitating her father. Trunks giggled a bit, but not for long when his door began to crack. Pan grabbed onto his arm. "Please hide me!!!" she begged him.  
  
Trunks looked at the girl that held onto his arm. He nodded and led Pan to a panel in the room. He pushed it and it slipped forward, revealing a secret passage. "Come on get in and keep going until you reach another door. Wait for me there...." Trunks instructed, helping Pan into the passage. Then he slid himself in, covering the entrance behind him. He hit a button, and the passage lit up. He heard Pan gasp and he hurried to get to her.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in the narrow halway, Pan and Trunks reached a door. "Where does this lead to??" Pan asked him. Trunks smiled.  
  
"This leads out to the halway where your room is I believe. I'll go out first and make sure the coast is clear, then I'll get you to your room, okay princess??" Trunks asked. Pan nodded and grabbed Trunks' hand. He could sense the young girl was scared and gave a small squeeze, making her smile.  
  
Trunks slid open the door. He glanced around. Suprizing to him, there were no guards or anyone to be found. "Lets go Pan!" he said, hopping out the door and running to Pan's bedroom. They were less than two feet away from the door when Trunks was jerked back.  
  
"How dare you touch the princess you worthless brat!!!" shouted the larger saiya-jin, grabbing hold of Trunks' collar and lifting him off the ground. Pan ran over and grabbed the man's leg and began pounding him with her tiny fists.  
  
"Let him go you bully, let him go!!!!!!" she shouted, pounding. The older Saiya-jin was Cumber, one of the kings bodyguards. He sneered at Pan and kicked her away. She smacked against the granite floor with a thud and began to cry at the pain that filled her body.  
  
Trunks hung there, wide eyed at the treatment of the princess. He began screaming and trying to writhe out of Cumber's grip. The Saiya-jin replied with a slap accroos the face. "You'll spend your life in the horse pits, brat!" he shouted dragging Trunks along the floor, away from Pan.  
  
"Trunks!!" Pan shouted as she watched her friend being dragged away. She began to chase after him, when she was grabbed by another guard, named Mato. He drug Pan in the opposite direction to the kings thrown room.  
  
"Pan!!" Trunks screamed and began struggling again. The only thing he was rewarded with was a kick to the ribs, causing him to scream in pain, and tears to fall silently out his eyes. Now he knew he would never see the princess again, and it would be a long time before he could walk right again.   
  
---King's thrown room---  
  
"Running off with a slave, young lady? Are you _trying_ to disgrace the royal name?" Gohan's voice boomed. He sat in his chair, looking like a king was supposed to, hard, unmoved, and stern. Pan, on the other hand was shaking like a leaf as her father continued his little speech about her 'running around like an idiot.'   
  
Pan heard something. She didn't know what it was, but it was something. She listened to where she thought the sound was coming from, only to not hear it anymore. Pan shrugged it off and turned her attention back to her father who didn't seem to want to let up ranting about everything she had done.  
  
"Sire," said a strong, tall saiya-jin," The boy is ready for whipping," he informed Gohan, who nodded and informed him to proceed. The saiyajin placed his hand over his heart and walked out. Gohan continued talking until he heard his daughter scream in pain. At the time he wasn't looking at her, but the scream made him. He gasped in horror.  
  
Pan lay on the ground, a slash down the front of her dress with blood pouring out of it. She screamed again, and another wound, this time on her back, appeared. Gohan could only look on in horror as his daughter's face became covered in blood and scratched from something unknown. She screamed and writhed in an unexplainable pain. Gohan got up and ran to his daughter. He picked her up, craddling her small, frail form and ran her to the infirmery.  
  
---Trunks' Room---  
  
Trunks lay on his bed, no way in comfort. He had taken a whipping before but nothing like that before. It hurt a lot, and the gashes on his back and stomach weren't healing, even after that special balm his adopted mother, Kina, had applied.   
  
His thoughts wondered back to Pan and what happened to her. Was she okay? He wanted to know but he knew he never would see her again. They would never be able to escape to that island and live their lives their own way. Trunks turned on his side, only to see the teddybear Pan had been holding earlier. He grabbed it and held it close to him, drifting off into an unpeaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Want to know something about what happen to poor Pan? Well I will explain it in the next chapter and I hope you understand it. Please review and let me know how I am doing. I want to work my ass off on this story cus I see serious potential with it.  
  
LOL  
L-C 


	2. The Return

Okay I lied, I am not gonna explain what happened to Pan just yet....B-Chan did guess right though...I can't say when I will truely explain it but if you read my story it should start focusing. Thanks to all the people that reviewed. If I get more I will keep going. Thanks a bunch!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 years later....  
  
"Servant boy!!! Prepare the food for the party. The princess is coming home today!!" Gohan announced. Since she was 7, Pan had been sent away to a finishing school, against her wishes. For 8 years she was gone, and now she was coming home to a big party for her.  
  
The boy, who had matured into a young man, was Trunks, who bowed and sped toward the kitchen to begin the preperations. Ever since Pan had been dragged away from him that one day, he had felt an emptiness, like a part of him had been ripped away. Now that he knew she was coming back, and that he would have a chance to see her, his heart had lighten greatly.   
  
In the kitchen, Trunks and several other slaves hurridly prepared food of all sorts. Meats, fruits, vegetables, and breads were all placed in special containers and arranged in amazing patterns that seemed to perfect to eat. Trunks of course was the slave in charge of everything, and with his handsome appearance the girl slaves (and some of the guys) obeyed his every command gladly.  
  
Now that he knew the food was going well he hurried into the grand ballroom, where the decorators were busily putting up flowers and glitter streamers and everything. Trunks nodded in approval, especially pleased with the color choices. Mostly royal blues and white silks were the decoration colors, every now and then seeing a flash of silver. Trunks ordered that the food be brought in and placed on the two long tables that were already covered in blue and white tablecloths.  
  
Soon piles of food had been placed on the tables and everything was perfect, like it should be. The royal announcer barged in and announced the kings presence. Everyone, including Trunks, bowed down as Gohan walked into the room. Nodding his approval, Gohan walked over to Trunks.   
  
"Marvelous decoration job, boy. Maybe you deserve an extra ration of food for this." He said. Trunks shook his head and pointed to a woman who's stomach had grown quite large.  
  
"Your majesty, that woman is with child, give her the extra ration." Trunks said. The woman cowered as the king walked over to her. He looked at her stomach.   
  
"How many months, woman?" he asked her, suprisingly in a friendly tone. The woman looked up at him, shocked that the king would actually care about her.  
  
"The child should come any day now, your majestly." she said, still kneeling. The king helped her to her feet and walked her over to Trunks. Trunks then got up.   
  
"Is this your mate, boy??" Gohan asked. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No, you majesty. This woman has taken care of me ever since I came to serve here. I feel I am in her debt, a debt I must repay." he said. Gohan nodded and signaled for two royal servant women to come to him. They were at his side in a flash.  
  
"Take this woman to one of the royal chambers and watch over her till her child arrives. Care for her every need and see her through the labor. Take care of her." Gohan comanded the two , who nodded and led Kina, the woman, out of the room.  
  
Gohan turned his attention back to Trunks. "Not many slaves would have been that kind, boy. I'm feeling generous today. How about a promotion to bodyguard. The princess will be here soon and she will need a bodyguard. By the look of it you will do just fine. What do you say?"   
  
Trunks' eyes lit up. Him? Be Pan's bodyguard?? "If you feel I am fit for the position, I have no objections, your majesty. I am here to serve the royal family after all." Trunks said, keeping his emmense joy hidden from the king. Gohan nodded, and sent Trunks to the armor room to get ready.  
  
--King's Chambers--  
  
Gohan sat on his bed thinking about his daughter. She was 15 and would soon have to marry. "So many princes. I hope to find the right one for her." Gohan said aloud. He turned his attention to a box that sat right by his bed. He bent down a lifted it onto his lap. Opening, he saw pictures of his daughter, 10 years earlier. *She looked so young and pure in her little blue dress* he said in his head. He flipped through the pictures till he came to the ones that held one of the biggest mysteries of the time.   
  
"What happened to her that day?" Gohan asked himself. The picture showed the slashes, the blood, the pain etched in the 5 year old's face. The doctor had said the marks looked like a whip had made them, but how was it possible. She was standing right in front of him the entire time in the room. Out of knowhere did she begin to lash out and scream in pain. Could it have been something like a stigmata? Even that seemed a little to farfetched for the king's likeing.  
  
Gohan was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of trumpets, signaling Pan's arrival. He put the box down, covering it up. Sighing, he tried to clear his head of that day, that incident, but now that he began thinking more about it, the more he wanted to know what happened. But he had to force the thoughts aside. His daughter was home and he needed to greet her. Gohan grabbed his royal armor and red cape, slipped them on and hurried out to the Thrown room.  
  
--Outside--  
  
A plain looking, yet rather large carriage pulled up to the front of the castle. It came to a sudden halt right at the doors. Many slaves dressed in their best outfits had been assigned to line from the carriage to the door to welcome the princess. One man opened the carriage door.   
  
A young lady in a royal blue gown emerged. Her hair had grown down to her waist now, and now appeared to be a extremely dark black, sometimes shining with the occasional purple. Her blue gown was made of a fine silk and had sleeves all the way down to her wrists. Surprisingly it was very high up on her neck, but the tightness of the top showed how much she had grown. The bottom of the dress hugged at her hips, and there were two slits all the way up to her thigh, revealing her creamy legs.   
  
All the servants kneeled down at her presence. She looked at them questioningly. "Why do you kneel, and why are you out her in the cold like this. Please disregared my fathers orders and go inside and warm up. I need no welcoming party. We're all the same right??" the Princess said, placing her arm around one of the slave women in a friendly mannor. "Shall we?" she asked, walking into the castle.   
  
The slaves stood there, stunned. Obviously most of them had expected a snobby little bitch, but Pan was as sweet as could be. They all followed in with her at her order.  
  
As Pan walked the halway she casually greeted all the guards and slaves as she remembered them. They greeted her back, somewhat cautiously, in case she had something up her sleeve. But Pan just kept walking to the thrown room smiling brightly.  
  
Two men opened the doors to the thrown room where Pan saw her father sitting in his royal 'high-chair' as she remembered calling it. There was another man with lavender hair that she thought she recognized, but just could not place the face.   
  
"Pan! Dear you're home! Its great to see you again!" Gohan said, running up and hugging his daughter. Pan gave a squeeze back. Unfortunately it was a little more than Gohan expected and he gasped. "Wow you've gotten stronger. I thought they didn't allow training at that school.  
  
Pan snickered a bit. "What kind of Saiya-jin princess would I be if I can't fight??? Anyway its great to be home again. I actually missed this place after a while." she said, walking around a bit. She moved to the doors that led to the ballroom and started to open them. Gohan stopped her. "Dad!! why did you do that??" she demanded.  
  
"I want you to meet someone, Pan." Gohan said, signaling for Trunks to come over to his side. Pan looked him up and down. He was definetly taller than her, by one head at least, and he was pretty handsome.   
  
"Who's this dad?" she asked him. Gohan smiled and looked at Trunks who kneeled down in front of Pan and kissed her hand in the proper way.   
  
"My name is Trunks, princess, your new bodyguard." he said, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Chapter : Will Pan remember who Trunks is??? Will Trunks help her remember? And whats all this about marrying a prince??? Next time on Riches and Rags.  
  
Please review...I want at least 5 review for this chapter before I continue....  
  
LOL  
L-C  
  
  
  



	3. A Bond???

Whoohooo I got tons of reviews!!! Thanks a lot!!! Okay you all have patiently been awaiting the next chapter and here it is!!!  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own DBGT, but if you wanna give me $$$ for my story...I will take it ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice to meet you Trunks," Pan said sweetly. *Why does that name sound so familiar to me, and why does this guy look so familiar??* she asked herself over and over again, but could not come up with anything.   
  
Inside, Trunks felt like he could cry. She didn't remember him?? Even though she hadn't seen him for 10 years, he should have looked familiar to her, but no. Princess Pan had no idea that this was the 7 year old boy that she had a crush on ever since she saw him.  
  
"Trunks, will you please escort Pan to her chambers and wait for her to change?" Gohan said, breaking the silence between the two teens. Trunks rose to his feet and nodded. He had seen other guards escort ladies and he knew how to do it, he hoped.  
  
"Daddy, I am really tired, I don't think my legs can carry me that far, but I am sure Trunks could.." she said winking at him. Trunks blushed at looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at his daughter, who was smiling with her big, puppydog eyes. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trunks, you have permission to carry her to her chambers.." Gohan announced, walking out before his daughter could say anything more. Secretly, Pan could probably get to her chambers faster than Trunks could carry her, but there was just something about him that she was attracted to, like she had known him all her life, but had never met him.  
  
While Pan was in her little world, Trunks was debating with himself whether or not to remind her of who he was and what he had done before. If he did, she still might not remember and tell him off, or she would remember and cause a huge scene. Trunks decided that it would be easier to let her figure it out on her own.   
  
"Hello? Trunks? Mr. Royal bodyguard??" Pan said, waving her hands in front of his face. "huh?" he said, breaking his train of thought. Pan laughed a bit, and then put on the worst, fake snob impression. "You may carry me to my room now," she said all princess-like. Trunks could not help but giggle a bit, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Yes M'lady" he said, lifting her up. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. Trunks was getting a tad bit nervous. What were the other guards gonna say?? "Princess...it might be better if you pretend to be asleep..."He said looking down, only to find she was already sleeping. He sighed in relief and began walking to her chambers. On the way there, several guards and slaves looked at him curiously. Each time he would get more nervous, afraid that someone would ask questions. He was all too happy when he finally reached her room.  
  
"Princess, wake up" he said softly. She would not wake up. *Great...just great* he said, cursing to himself. He opened her door and walked into her room, shutting the door behind him. He layed her down on the bed and tried again. "Princess, wake up" he said, a little louder. Fast asleep she remained. Trunks sighed. This was going to be difficult. He bent down and whispered in her ear "Pan, you dad's forcing you to get married to some blue Crusenthian..." he taunted, smirking. Her eyes shot up and she jumped to her feet.  
  
"That son of a bitch better think twice about marrying me!!" she shouted. Trunks tried to supress his laughter, but could not and burst out. Pan looked at him. "Whats so fucking funny??" she screamed, hands on her hips.   
  
Trunks looked at her and laughed. "Princess, I only said that so you would get up and get ready for the party. Calm down, it was a joke!" he said, laughing when he saw Pan's expression. She was glaring daggers at him and..what was that ! *did she just growl at me???* Trunks asked himself.  
  
Pan ordered Trunks to get out and wait by her door. "Yes Princess" he said, exiting the room, leaving Pan alone. She sighed. Trunks was very nice, but it felt like she was more connected to him. She could not explain the feeling well, all she knew is that Trunks seemed so familiar to her. From where she had no clue.  
  
Walking over to her closet, Pan noticed a picture of herself holding a teddybear. *Hm....I lost that bear a long time ago...wonder where it is* she asked herself, opening her closet. Honestly, Pan was in no mood to wear a dress but she had to act like she actually went to the finishing school.  
  
It was true, Pan never really did go to that finishing school, and the only reason was because they didn't allow training. Once she had heard that rule, she snuck out in the middle of the night and ran away to a different planet for some time. She was only 7 at the time, but she was smart, and had access to all the materials she would have needed. The planet she went to was called Crosiama. The Crosiamans were very strong and agreed to help her train if she could keep the planet in good terms with Vegeta-sei. She had been provided shelter, food, and all the training equipment she desired. Whenever she got a transmition from her father, she would lie and say she was the best friend of the Crosiama Princess. This would prevent Gohan from doing anything to the planet while she was friends with the royalty.   
  
For 8 years, Pan trained there in more than one way. Beside's her body, Pan also got the occasional training in how to act as a proper princess. Even though she hated it, she new that to fool her father, she would have to show some form of being a proper princess. And so far for her, it worked. She had at least tripled her strength and power level and was still acting like a princess. On her trip home, she kept in contact with the Crosiamans, and reasurred them that she would make sure they stayed on her father's good side.  
  
"Princess Pan? not to be rude but the party starts in like 5 minutes" Trunks informed her. *Holy shit, how long have I been out of it!!* Pan asked herself tearing through the closets looking for something to wear. The entire time she was cursing to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks waited outside her room in deep thought. She had changed so much since he last saw her 10 years ago. He still felt like they were connected. It couldn't have been a bond forming. That possibility had crossed his mind for years, and he dismissed it each time. He had only known her for two hours, and they were so young. It was rare for a bond to form that quickly. He remembered hearing older women talk about it when he was 10. They said only perfect soul mates could form a bond so quickly. Maybe him and Pan were soul mates. But he was a slave and she was royalty. It wasn't possible. Or was it. He remembered that when she was gone, he would feel so depressed sometimes, but he wasn't depressed. It was like he was feeling someone else's depression. He didn't understand this one bit.  
  
Another thing that stuck in his mind was the whipping he received that day he met Pan. He had wounds on his stomach, back, and his face. His "mother" , Kina rushed him to the infirmery, where he remembered seeing Pan. She was in pain and she had the same marks on her that he did. He remembered one of the doctors saying it looked as if she had been whipped. Gohan then said she was standing right in front of him, and the just fell to the ground in emmense pain. All this happened in the same exact time frame from when he was being whipped. Was it possible that they had formed a bond that day??  
  
"Trunks, you really have to stop zoning out like that" Pan said, tapping his shoulder. Trunks looked down at her and almost fell over. Inside his head he could not stop saying "WOW" it was the only thing he could say.  
  
Pan had on a deep royal blue gown with sliver weaved into the sleaves. It was a low V cut in the front that displayed a little more cleavage than Trunks thought proper. In the front, a thick line of silver outlined silk trailed all the way down in a funnel shape to the bottom of her dress. It had long sleeves that belled out at the bottom, covering her hands slightly. She had curled her hair and it was held back with a diamond tiarra. There was a hint of light-blue eyeshadow on her eyes and pink blush on her cheeks. Her lips were accentuated with a bloodred shade of lipstick.  
  
"Do I look okay??" Pan asked Trunks. He nodded dumbly, not being able to do anything else. Her beauty captivated him from every angle. Pan just giggled at his numbness. She didn't think she looked that good, but apparently Trunks did.   
  
Trunks was begining to be thankful for the body armor that covered his lower half, for without it, surely Pan would be able to see a circus tent in his lap. Trunks gulped loudly, trying to find his voice. "Sh..Shall we head to the party, princess?" He stuttered. Pan nodded and began walking, Trunks by her side. Every now and then, she thought she would catch a glimps of him checking her out, and it would make her blush all the more.   
  
The walk to the ballroom was rather short. Once the two arrived, Trunks opened the door to reveal the beautifully decorated hall. Pan gasped and walked into the room. Her father approached her. "Pan, dear you look great!! Come I have several people who want to meet you. Trunks, you can take your break." he said. Trunks nodded, bowed, and left the room.  
  
Gohan led Pan over to a group of Saiya-jin males, all at least 3 years older than her. She eyed her father suspiciously. He just smiled. "Pan I would like you to meet Yiko, Afarus, and Racine. " She nodded politely, but refused to put forth her hand.   
  
"Father, what business do I have with these people?" she asked her father, who kept smiling as if he had done something he loved, and she would hate.  
  
"One of these men will be your mate, dear girl" he said. Pan looked at him, looked at the men and felt her world being swallowed up. She felt a great pain in her heart and her head began to lighten up. The room started to spin and changed colors all around her. Before she could catch herself, Pan fell to the floor, blackness enveloping her senses.  
  
--servant quaters--  
  
Trunks had been sitting in his room looking at the teddybear Pan had left behind 10 years ago. He was starting to think there was a bond between them, how else could he explain the weird phenominas that had taken place. He couldn't. It had to be a bond.  
  
As he sat there, Trunks felt a pain in his heart, like something had gone awfully wrong. It went away for a moment, and the came back full force, causing him to cry out in pain. His head lightened somewhat, but Trunks was able to shake that off. Suddenly, a slave burst into the room.  
  
"Trunks the king wants you down in the infirmery. Something has happened to the princess" he said, panting. Trunks jolted to his feet and sped out the room in a flash. There was no doubt in his mind now.  
  
He and Pan had formed a bond.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I commend all of those who guessed that a bond had formed because you are correct. Pan and Trunks have a rare, strong bond between each other. Next Chapter: Has Pan ran away?? or was it something else. And what does Trunks have to say about the 3 possible mates for Pan.  
  
LOL   
L-C 


	4. Kidnapped???

So sorry it took so long to get out. I have had a major writers block lately and its difficult. But I finally got it out to you. I hope you like it  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT **  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks hurried his way to the ballroom, only to find that Pan was still lying on the ground, out cold, surrounding by guests. There were 3 men who were trying to wake her, and Gohan was standing there watching the entire even, fear swallowing his face. Trunks pushed through the crowds and over to Gohan, who sighed in relief when he saw him.  
  
"Trunks, please take Pan to her chambers for rest. She must be exhausted from her journey, maybe even sick, she does look rather pale doesn't she? I didn't notice at first...." Gohan kept rambling on about how sick Pan looked as Trunks carefully lifted her body off the ground. The crowd made a path for him as he walked out of the ballroom. Only when he was in the halls did he notice 3 men following him.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you what do you think you are doing?" Trunks asked them. All three frowned at him, like he didn't deserve their names. Trunks turned fully around facing the men.  
  
"If you must know, I am Yiko, that's Racine, and that's Afarus. One of us are to be Pan's future mates and ruler of Vegeta-sei. We are making sure Pan is taken safely to her room. You can't trust anyone, even a body guard with a princess" Spoke Yiko, the snobbiest one of them all. Trunks eyes widened. M...mate?? One of these guys. Trunks wasn't stupid and knew that if him and Pan were already bonded, he would not survive long if she physically mated with someone else. He would die, and eventually she would die from pain. Neither death was very pleasant.  
  
"I am capable of carrying Pan to her chambers and I do not need the assistance of you 3. You can go back to the party She will be okay" Trunks said, turning and walking with the still unconscious Pan. The three men shrugged, and moved back to go to the party room. Trunks looked down at Pan.   
  
"I wont let this happen to you" he murmured, walking into her room. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He sat down in a chair next to the window. He felt his mind swirl all over. How could this be happening.   
  
Everyone thought Pan had fainted because she was tired, but Trunks knew it was because of shock. 3 guys Pan had never met were now meant to be her mates?? That had to be the cruelest fate possible. Trunks looked over at the princesses unconscious form. She was so beautiful. Pan possessed an elegance about her that no other had. She had beauty, grace, and skill. "Perfect" Trunks murmured, getting up from his spot. He moved to the door to leave Pan to rest, hoping she would feel better. Opening the door, he stepped out and closed it.   
  
Walking back to the Ballroom, Trunks found the king talking to the 3 men again. He growled fiercely at them. No one had a right to decide Pan's fate. He moved over to lean against the wall, watching the people who had gone back to their mindless chatter.  
  
"Trunks!!" the king called out from where he was. Trunks looked up and walked over to Gohan and the other 3 men that were with him. "How is she?" he asked, his voice full of false concern. Trunks suppressed another growl.  
  
"She's fine, just needs some rest. I think she is still asleep." He informed the king, who nodded and smiled. He motioned for Trunks to go back to wear he was and continued discussing how each man could have a chance at Pan.  
  
"Idiots...all idiots" Trunks whispered.  
  
---Pan's room---  
  
Lying in the bed, Pan's eyes fluttered open, slowly. She took in her surroundings, a skill she had learned on her training expedition. *My room? Why am I hear?* she asked herself, right before the memories came flooding back to her, bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"Dad is going to force me to be mate's with one of those stuck-up son's of bitches!" she shouted aloud. She pounded her fists on her bed, angry that this would be arranged. She wanted to be mated with her choice of man, not her father's. Pan felt as if all her rights had been stripped from her. Her life as she knew it was now officially over.  
  
"Unless.." she said, grabbing the transmitter she acquired over time. She punched in a few numbers, and soon the tiny machine was beeping and screeching. A picture began to form and a voice could be heard.  
  
"Hello? this is Bohana, who has contacted me?" the feminine voice asked. Pan's face brightened, and she laughed with joy. Her Crosiaman friend had come through.  
  
"Bohana it's me Pan. Listen I really need your help. I need to get away from Vegeta-sei and I will need a place to crash. Can I come back to your planet and stay there??" she asked, her face hopeful. The girl on the screen cringed a bit.  
  
"Pan, if you father found we were sheltering you, there would be a war at hand. Our race is not strong enough to defend ourselves against the Saiya-jins. How bad is your situation?" the girl asked. Pan began to cry.  
  
"My father is going to force me to mate with one of 3 males of his selection. All 3 of them disgust me and I don't want to take any of them as my mate. My situation gets worse because I feel like I have already bonded with someone else. I just don't know who it could be. Bohana, please. I am begging you to let me go to your planet." Pan pleaded with the girl. The blue eyed, black haired girl on the screen shook her head.  
  
"I understand you situation, Pan, but our planet can't be involved. There is a planet only a few light-years away from us though. It's deserted of any life as intelligent as us, basically all animals and plants. You could go there and be safe. Leave now, and make a stop on my planet. I will have you loaded up with neccesay equipment. Then you will be on your way. Will that do??" Bohana asked. Pan thought for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"It will have to do. I will see you in 24 hours, Thanks Bohana" she said and shut off the device. Pan looked over at the picture of her with the teddy bear. "If they think I ran away, it wont give me much time, but if I make it look as if I had been kidnapped..."Pan let out ideas to herself. She locked her door and began to tear her room apart, making it look as if a struggle took place. She ripped a black spandex suit into shreds and layed them all around in incriminating ways. A few more tears in the curtains, some shattered glass and an overturned dresser finished off the look.  
  
"Now for the Ki hiding bracelet." Pan said, digging through her closet. She came across one silk, black dress, not fancy enough to be a princess's, but still nice. Pan smirked, and remembered some of the blue hair coloring she had mixed sometime back. *Perfect, no one will no its me! This could not be better!* she shouted in her mind as she pulled the coloring out. She threw it into a small backpack, along with the dress and all the accessories she would need. Double-checking her room one more time, Pan hoped out the window and to the space-pod area a few miles away.  
  
~~~  
  
"Pan dear, are you okay" Gohan said gently tapping on the door. She had been in her room, most likely asleep for over 5 hours now...and it was unusual for her to be asleep that long. He gently pushed open the door, but it stopped as if blocked off by something. He used a bit more effort and pushed the door all the way open. His eyes widened in horror at the site.  
  
Pan's room was a disaster. Shattered glass covered area's around the windows. Furniture had been upset and the curtains looked as if a tiger had scratched them to shreds. Gohan walked around the room, not seeing Pan but looking for something that would show she was okay. He found nothing.  
  
Walking over to the window, Gohan fought back a tear. What could have happened to his little angel. What vicious creature would do this? Gohan considered all his enemies at the time, but none of them were strong enough to do such a thing without him knowing of it. Gohan turned to the door until something black hanging from the window caught his eye. He pulled it off the glass and looked at it. *Training spandex?* He turned the material over. He gasped. It had the Vegeta-sei royal seal on it. Someone had kidnapped Pan and the person was a Saiya-jin.  
  
Gohan bolted out of the room and ran down to his thrown room. He summoned the royal announcer to sound the castle and to get all of the guards into his presence. "Sire, it's 1 in the morning, the men need their rest. Could it not wait till the morning??" the man asked. Gohan began to shake with rage. His eyes flashed an emerald green and his hair stood up in golden locks.  
  
"We have no time to wait. My daughter has been kidnapped!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? How do ya like it? this is going to be one long story as far as I know...but this is my baby and all other stories are gonna be put on hold so I can work on this one. This seems to be my most popular one yet so I will work my butt off to get another chapter of R&R out to you.  
  
LOL  
L-C  



End file.
